


Condo Life With Your Favorite Happy Horny Polyamorous Friends (Feat. You, Gee, and Frank)

by GsSecretPornStash



Series: Girl!Gerard [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Multi, Self-Insert, Shower Sex, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, reader smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GsSecretPornStash/pseuds/GsSecretPornStash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promotions are great! But they mean more work and less sex. Well, unless Gee has anything to do with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Condo Life With Your Favorite Happy Horny Polyamorous Friends (Feat. You, Gee, and Frank)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! I am BACK!!! Unfortunately, I was not able to work on anything that required a computer (i.e. requests, sorry) so here is a not-reqested, completely-from-my-imagination second part to girl!gerard! Because it may be narcissistic to say so, but im kinda totally in love with gee! So, enjoy!

You know what was really great? Getting promoted.

A promotion meant more money, which meant finally being able to afford a condo with your boyfriend and girlfriend instead of constantly hopping apartments.

But a promotion also meant you had to spend more time working and less time loving it up in your comfy new condo.

You had predicted that last consequence, but Jesus, when the owners let you know they wouldn’t be around the bookshop so much anymore and were giving you more managerial duties, you didn’t realize there would be so much  _ math  _ involved.

At the moment you were hunched over your laptop, notebook, and calculator at the kitchen table, glaring in concentration as the numbers swam a bit in your mind. Frank was digging through the last several unpacked boxes in the adjoining sitting area, but you weren’t paying him any attention. You didn’t notice Gee sauntering into the room, either, until you felt her wet lips pressed against the skin where your shoulder met your neck.

“Hey, baby,” she murmured, trailing her nose up your neck and resting her hands lightly on your shoulders, just as you noticed a discrepancy in the sales log. You frowned and hummed, scrolling up to check that you were on the right week.

“How do you feel about taking a break? We could go to the bedroom… take a nap, maybe.”

She started playing with the ends of your hair. You completely missed the seductive lilt to her voice. According to the ISBN’s of the twelve missing books, that would be about $175 lost, but the log suggested quite a bit more was missing.

“Hmm?” you finally answered groggily, “No, I don’t have time to sleep.”

Gee let out a surprised little giggle.

“I wasn’t exactly talking about sleeping…” she trailed off suggestively.

“What?” Gee, m’busy,” you mumbled, eyes flicking between the conflicting figures on the screen and the calculator.

Gee huffed, removing herself from where she was draped over you and shuffling off with a muttered “fine.” You barely registered Gee talking to Frank in the next room, but soon Gee was huffing away from him too.

“Fine,” she announced, loudly this time, and you flicked your eyes to the side to see Gee standing between the two rooms with her hands on her hips, “I’m gonna go take a shower then. Alone.”

You hummed, mind completely occupied by the numbers again, and Frank sneezed. Gee sighed melodramatically and left in her most sullen shuffle yet. A moment later you were met with the sound of the shower turning on and you gave it no further thought.

A minute later, there was a scuffle and Frank groaned.

“Y/N, have you seen the extra vitamins? I ran out,” he asked, kicking a cardboard box dejectedly.

You sighed, rubbing your eyes and blinking back the glowing imprint the screen left on your mind.

“Yeah, medicine’s in the bathroom,” you told him.

“Which bathroom?” he asked, and you blinked, grinning slowly. The reminder that your new place had more than one bathroom was enough to wake you up a bit more.

“Y’know I’ll just grab them,” you offered, getting to your feet and stretching your arms behind you, “It’ll only take a minute.”

“Thanks, babe,” Frank said, sticking his head back into a box.

You knocked gently on the door to the bathroom Gee was in, hearing nothing but the running water.

“Gee? I’ve gotta come in and grab something. I’ll only be a second.”

When you heard no response you figured she must not have heard you and pushed the door open anyways. You could see her silhouette very faintly through the opaque shower curtain and turned away to the sink, opening the cabinet underneath to rifle through the various bottles and jars. You had almost found Frank’s vitamins when suddenly Gee shouted out a curse and something fell to the floor with a bang. You immediately sprang into action, whipping around and reaching to tug the shower curtain to the side.

“Gee! Are you okay, ba--oh.”

There was a shampoo bottle rolling on its side on the shower floor, obviously what had caused the thud, but that wasn’t what you were paying attention to. Not even close.

Gee was leaning back against the wall of the shower, her head thrown back and her dark hair sticking wetly to her face. Her eyes were screwed shut and her mouth hung open in a silent moan. Her feet were planted apart on the shower floor and her legs bent at the knees slightly. She had one hand spreading herself open and the other holding the detached shower head between her legs.

Your mind immediately clouded (this time with lust, not math) as you watched her legs quiver from the effort it took to grind her hips down against the shower head, spraying into her in an unrelenting white stream that guzzled up over her thighs. She shifted her wrist minutely and her knees nearly buckled when the water pounded directly onto her clit. Her stomach muscles twitched and she let out a desperate moan as she moved her hips with more urgency.

_ Fuck _ , what a sight. You spent a remarkably long time growing extremely wet just staring at her without her noticing before you realized you could be naked by that point. In a flurry of motion that made Gee finally pry her eyes open, you tore your clothes off.

“Shit,” Gee panted as you tugged off your panties and stepped over the edge of the tub into the shower. Without delay you hooked an arm around her neck and kissed her fiercely, and she whimpered into your mouth. You wrapped a hand around the handle of the shower head, moving it closer to her.

“If you wanted someone to come fuck you, you should’ve just asked,” you said, biting her neck.

“I fucking--” she broke off to moan, “I fucking tried to, asshole!”

You bit harder at her neck, and she yelped.

“Do you really wanna be talking that way to someone who’s about to eat you out?” you teased. She cursed and nearly collapsed against you when the shower head bumped against her.

“It’s really that good?” you asked as she relented control of the water to you, removing her hands and bracing them on her shoulders as she shook. She let out an affirmative moan and nodded her head, unable to get words out with the way the high-pressurized water was attacking her clit.

“If I didn't want to get my tongue on you so bad I would get you off just like this,” you said, licking her neck and pressing the shower head directly onto her. She shuddered and you grinned wickedly, putting the shower head down and sliding down her body till you were on your knees in front of her.

“Fuck,” she said, chest heaving with the attempt to catch her breath, and several water droplets trailed their way down her breasts. You stroked her thighs gently and she tangled her fingers into your hair.

“You haven't tried it?” she asked between heavy breaths as you nibbled at her thighs.

“Getting off with a shower head? Can't say I have.”

You slipped your fingers between her legs to dip just barely inside her before pulling out and stroking her folds.

“Fuck,” she repeated, “please don't tease, Y/N, I'm close.”

You smirked and licked a trail up the inside of her thigh and she quivered in anticipation. You could feel how wet she was from the slickness at the very tops of her thighs, different from the shower water, and you lapped it up eagerly.

Gee tugged on your hair sharply and you got the hint, finally licking into her. Gee's legs splayed open wider instinctively and she moaned as you slipped two fingers inside of her. Using your other hand, you spread her lips open so that you had direct access to her clit, just as she had been doing when you first saw her, and you rubbed the very tip of your tongue onto her clit. You licked down in a flat stripe and started to pump your fingers in and out of her.

Gee moaned appreciatively and you glanced up, expecting to see her head thrown back again, but she was looking intently down at you.

“Wanna see you,” she panted, “Wanna see you try it.”

You latched your lips around her clit and hummed, relishing the way her knees shook and she let out a choked moan. You moved your mouth away after a moment, still moving and curling your fingers.

“Try the water?” you clarified, arching an eyebrow up at her, and she nodded quickly, biting her lip. You nodded and grabbed the handheld shower head from where it lay on the floor, spreading your legs a bit and moving it towards your center. From the way Gee had reacted you imagined it must be good so you were a bit excited, but you weren’t expecting too much, which was your fucking mistake because as soon as the spray hit your cunt your mouth dropped open on its own accord and your body lurched forward.

“Oh my god,” you groaned, and Gee moaned with you.

It felt fantastic. It was like a vibrator in that the repetitive movements were so minute and fast against your clit that constant pressure wasn’t desensitizing, but unlike a vibrator it was wide enough that it affected your whole cunt and you could feel water spraying up into you. You turned the handle slightly and suddenly a stronger stream was directly on your clit and you moaned, wiggling your hips needily.

“I know,” Gee said, tugging your hair, “fuck, you look so good like that, Y/N.”

At her words you remembered that your fingers were still trapped inside her throbbing wet heat and you had been neglecting her in your willingness to succumb to your own pleasure, and you shakily returned to fucking her slowly with your fingers. You secured the shower head so that the handle was between your thighs and braced your free hand on her hip, leaning back in to lick her eagerly.

Gee’s little whimpers motivated you, and you dug your fingers into her hip with one hand and fucked her faster with the other, slipping in a third finger. You moaned against her as you continued to grind your hips down onto the water and rubbed your tongue on her swollen clit. The both of you were so absorbed in your actions that you didn’t hear Frank calling you until he was just outside the bathroom door.

“Y/N! Did you find them? What’s taking so fucking long?”

The door swung open.

“Oh--oh, shit.”

At that point you registered Frank standing in the room, staring, but he could stare all he wanted for all you cared, you were not stopping, it was just too damn good. After all, Frank always enjoyed a bit of a show.

Frank gripped himself through his jeans, cursing again, and Gee moaned loud and desperate.

“Fucking sluts,” Frank muttered, seeming almost annoyed as he tugged his belt off and threw his shirt across the room, “can’t even do one thing without fucking like rabbits. Naughty.”

You would’ve rolled your eyes if you hadn’t been otherwise preoccupied. However, Gee, being Gee, managed to bite out a “fuck you,” before whimpering helplessly again and grinding down against your face.

You felt two strong hands gripping your hips and cursed as you were turned ninety degrees, your hands scrambling away from Gee to find purchase on the floor and the shower head falling to the floor with a clang. Frank lifted your knees outside the tub so that your stomach was resting on the edge. Gee quickly got the picture as Frank kneeled behind you and draped over your back and she moved in front of you again, leaning against the wall so you could recapture her clit with your mouth.

Frank kneaded your ass and rubbed the head of his cock between your folds, and you wiggled your hips back onto him tauntingly. You hummed urgently against Gee, unwilling to move away from her but still wanting to convey your need to Frank.

“Fuck yeah,” Frank groaned as he sank into you without further preamble, and you winced at the stretch, spreading your legs wider. Even after so long being together, Frank still felt almost too thick at first, but you fucking loved the feeling all the same.

He didn’t hesitate before fucking into you roughly, throwing his head back with a moan and pressing a hand on your lower back so that it arched and he had a better view of his cock disappearing inside your tight pussy.

You continued to eat Gee out, trying your best not to get distracted by the pleasure Frank was bringing you, although whenever you faltered Gee would tug your hair sharply which brought your attention back to her immediately. You managed to balance on one hand and pushed three fingers into her again, slipping a fourth in on every third thrust or so. She was rubbing her wet cunt onto your tongue eagerly, and with the way her moans were escalating in pitch and volume you could tell she was close.

Gee came first, of course, shuddering over you and biting her lip so hard she drew blood, and you had to pull your other hand down quickly for balance as Frank began to pound into you even harder, making your entire body lurch over the side of the tub.

Gee dropped to her knees next to you, capturing your lips in a filthy kiss as she came down from her orgasm. She fumbled for the handheld shower head, forgotten until that moment, and tugged it around to spray on your clit as Frank fucked you.

“Fuck, more,” you moaned, sounding strangled and needy, not sure who you were begging or what you were begging for (likely, both of them for more of everything). They obliged--Gee moving the shower head close enough so that the metal was rubbing against your cunt as the water continued to gush onto your overstimulated clit, and Frank rolling his hips so that his cock was buried into you as deep as possible. You rocked your hips back to meet his every thrust and he brought a hand down to spank you.

“Shit, so close,” you cried, nearly cramping your hips with the rapid motion, fucking back on Frank’s pulsing cock and the unrelenting shower water at the same time.

“Come on, cum,” Gee practically growled, voice low and used and enticing. You couldn’t hold it back anymore, all the stimulation and the taste of Gee lingering on your tongue causing your pleasure to reach its peak. Frank slapped you once more, burying himself inside you, and you lost it, back arching as you cried out and came shuddering around him.

You fell forward limply, just using your forearms to hold yourself up, and Frank grabbed your hips, pulling you back to him as he continued to fuck you hard and fast and sloppy, using your tight cunt for his pleasure. Gee kept the shower head up against your clit, and the oversensitivity had you twitching away, but Gee just cooed and shushed you and used her free hand to pull you back onto Frank with more force.

“Too much,” you gasped, biting your lip and feeling your clit throb, and Gee leaned down to kiss your lower back and sides.

“It’s okay,” she whispered, “one more, one more, you got this, it’ll feel so good.”

You cursed brokenly as you felt yourself be forced past the barrier of painful oversensitivity to second orgasm territory. Frank was moaning behind you, his thrusts turning sloppy and uncontrolled as he approached his climax as well. Gee bit your burning skin and tugged at your nipples with her free hand, rubbing the shower head rapidly against your dripping pussy.

You came with a cry so loud it bordered on a scream of pleasure, tightening around Frank as you spasmed. You nearly lost your balance and crashed into the shower floor as your arms gave out, but of course Gee was there to catch you and cradle you as Frank finished deep inside of you, filling you with his warm cum.

You caught your breath shakily, eyes fluttering, as Gee stroked your face gently and Frank’s cum leaked out of your used cunt, sliding slowly down your thighs. Frank turned off the shower, finally, and helped you out of the tub, kissing you and Gee softly. You cleaned one another up, exchanging quiet praise and expressions of amazement.

You quickly became aware of the fact that you had flooded the bathroom when Gee took the shower head out of the bathtub, which subsequently turned into a playful argument over who had to clean it up (“You took it out!” “It was  _ your  _ orgasm!”), but in the end all three of you were mopping it up with beach towels that you dumped into the bathtub afterwards.

“That’s the best part of this new place,” Gee said contemplatively, once you were all dressed again on the sitting room couch.

“Getting to be together?” you said.

“The sex?” Frank suggested, and you rolled your eyes.

“No,” Gee said, giggling, “the detachable shower head.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have quite a few requests right now, so im closing requests for the moment, but please comment what you think, what you like, comment anything! I love you all!


End file.
